Magical Endeavor
by Nintendard
Summary: Anders is on the run with Hawke. After Knight-Commander Meredith was defeated, all mages must now be made tranquil. Hawke sends Anders to safety, which brings him to our world. Then he meets the fair Catherine who works at a local hospital. Rated T.


Ok so I officially feel like a DERP. I accidentally posted the rough draft instead of the story. *facepalm* I'm SO sorry for that you guys, I know it was a waste of time. I want to thank those who sent (kind) reviews letting me know it was 'paraphrased'. I was like "wha?" And when I went to look back I saw my rough draft posted. ugh. Ok so here is the REAL story and hopefully it is of better taste. Also :) I made a few adjustments from some advice of a fan ;). Again All Dragon Age characters belong to Bioware. Catherine belongs to me. THX!

Magical Endeavor

Chapter One

It's been a week now, since Hawke defeated the Knight-Commander. But it seems that the efforts were futile. A new threat has risen and he goes by the name Varren Captigue- a well-known templar having a huge influence in the Chantry and uses it to his advantage to kill mages. And now the entire templar order has issued a purge-All mages WILL BE made tranquil.

Since then Marian Hawke and Anders were split up from the group. Varric went to become an explorer and told tales of the good ol' days. Sebastian went on to become King of Starkhaven. Carver went to live his life in Ferelden as King Alistair's Guard Captain. Aveline and Donnic were married and fled the city of Kirkwall. Merrell took shelter with her clan. Fenris and Isabella's whereabouts are still unknown.

Marian and Anders tried to stay together. But it was becoming harder and harder to be anonymous. Through all their hard work they were still on the run. And this is where his whole world turned upside down.

"Anders, we can't do this any longer." Marian cried out. Her short black hair was soaked from the rain. Anders leaned against the wall as he was gasping for breath. He knew where she was headed with this.

"I'm not leaving you! We will get through this together!" Thunder roared in the back but templars could be heard, they were not far. It was only a matter of time.

"Anders, I've made up my mind. I can't let you die like this." Marian took his hands. Anders looked at her with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her side.. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow. "You deserve a better life." Anders' eyes widened.

"Please, Hawke. Don't!" Marian Hawke looked into her lovers face one last time, and smiled gently.

"I love you, Anders." Suddenly a great force hit him. He could feel his whole world fading. And something else. He felt, the presence of Justice leaving him as well. Everything went black, just before he lost conciousness he heard the dying scream of Marian Hawke.

It wasn't long til he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up, he felt the tired but there was a sense of relief from a burden within him, He stood up and began examining his surroundings. Something about this place felt alien to him. Where was he?

With a sigh he starting walking, he didnt know where to but he just knew he had to keep moving.

Meanwhile...

Catherine was driving home from a late night at the hospital. Her job was to visit the patients and make sure they were comfortable. Sometimes she would read to them, watch a movie, and even plan social events for the elderly. She also had part-time volunteer work at the local Nursing Home. Needless to say, it was a very long night.

As she was driving it began to sprinkle. She turned her wipers on and looked at the clock seeing it was almost 1:00 a.m. This made her feel even more exhausted. Catherine sighed and stopped at a red light. She took a rubber band from her wrist and pulled her long brown hair out of her face. Once the light turned green she finished tying her hair up and drove through.

It was a calming drive home, listening to the rain hit the windshield. She always loved the rain-it brought back memories of her and her mother. She would always take her out to the shelter to watch the rain. Suddenly a figure walked out in front of her car making her slam on the breaks.

Anders saw the bright lights and charged an attach and fired an earth spell at the thing coming towards him. A large rock was formed and hit the front end of this thing. What was it!

Catherine screamed as the airbag went off. What the heck was going on! She jumped out of her car and looked at the strangely dressed man. "What the hell!" she screamed. Anders was thoroughy confused, there was a person inside this thing?

He looked at her and lowered his hands. "Who are you?"

Catherine's face turned red with fury."I could ask you the same thing! And look what you did to my car!" Anders looked at the vehicle.

"Car? So this is your's?" She stopped for a moment. Was he for real?

"You...You're not from around here are you?" She looked at him. He shook his head, making her sigh. Catherine grabbed a hoodie from the back seat and quickly put it on. Thankfully it was only sprinkling outside.

She walked to the front of her car and examined the damage. There was a pretty good amount, but nothing that would keep the car from operating properly, or so she hoped. She sighed again and looked over at Anders."So, where are you heading? Maybe I could give you a ride?"

Anders looked around a bit and shrugged. "I'm not even really sure where I am."

Catherine gave him an irritated look. "Well, do you have a place to stay? I could take you there, unless you live in the woods, of course." She laughed a bit at her comment, which caught Anders off guard but he noticed she has a nice laugh. Hearing it made him smile.

"I don't have a place to stay, im afraid. So I may have to sleep outside." Catherine's smile faded. She felt bad for laughing about it.

"If you like, you could stay with me. I know it may be weird but at least you wont have to sleep out in the rain. It's supposed to get bad tonight." She looked at him concerned.

He looked at her a bit surprised. "Are you sure?" She just smiled at him and nodded.

"So long as you don't try and do anything funny, we'll be ok." He laughed and nodded.

" You have my word."

Catherine smiled."Great, lets get in the car before we catch a cold.

He looked at the car nervously,but he guessed it was better than the rain, so he gladly accepted the ride.

Once he was in, she got in and took off her hoodie, which was soaked, and tossed it into the back seat. All she had under it was her scrub. "So, what were you doing out here?" She looked at him as she drove off. Still amazed that her poor car was still working.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest." He sighed.

"Do you remember your name?"

"My name is Anders." He said as he was looking around the car.

"Anders, huh? Well, my name is Catherine, but you can call me Cat for short. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at her, but it faded quickly.

"I'm sorry I damaged your...car. What is this exactly." She looked at him still taken back by his question.

"You really don't know? Its called a car, its a machine that helps you get around fast. Where are you from? The stong age?" She pulled up to another red light and stopped. She looked at him while he was still inspecting the car. She could see him better out of the rain. His strong jawline, with the scruff. Half of his short blonde hair pulled back with a few strands running free in his face. Needless to say his wardrobe was definately odd. It was a dark belted robe with a dark teal jacket with black feathers covering from shoulder to shoulder. They seemed to be torn and worse for ware.

"I am from Ferelden" He said.

'Ferelden?' she thought to herself.' Is that a country?'. A car behind her honked, letting her know the light had turned green when she wasn't looking. She drove through and within a few minutes she was out on gravel road, closer to home.

"I know its late but are you hungry at all? I have some left overs." Anders looked over at her.

"Are you kidding, I could eat a feast."Catherine looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, well, we are here." Anders looked and he saw a small little house with a wrap-around porch goin all the way around the house. From what he could see there was an open field but he could barely make out anything cause it was so dark outside. The rain started coming down harder so Catherine quickly pulled into her driveway and parked.

"We better get inside before it gets too bad. Come on." Catherine quickly got out of the car and grabbed her things from the back seat. Anders took a little time trying to figure out how to open the door, but he managed to get out.

They both ran up to the porch and stopped at the door. Catherine flipped through her keys to find the house key. Once she found it she quickly opened the door and walked inside. Anders could feel a nice warm sensation coming from the house. As he entered he saw a nice cozy home. It was fancier then Hawke's home ever was. He paused and looked down sad.

"Hawke..." he mumbled. Catherine turned and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He just shook his head. Don't worry about it... I will be fine."

Catherine looked at him concerned."If you say so. I will go ahead and get some food for you, please make yourself at home."

As Catherine walked away he continued to look around. The walls were painted a deep greyish blue color, with dark wood borders and black furniture with a modern style. To his right he saw the brick fireplace, and there he saw the most adorable thing he ever layed eyes upon.

A/N

AHH the cliffhangers! lol Ok so now that this is over and done with. lol Again thank you to those who notified me of the major flaw. I promise to be more careful! please R&R!


End file.
